wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasandra
=Appearance= Tasandra is short for Cimmerian standards, but her body is highly toned. She has a vast number of small scars all over her body from her days as a soldier. Her hair is kept down, at shoulder length and is blonde in color. Her eyes are a soft blue. When in the field she wears whatever is available to her at the time, however she is almost always seen with a shield and sword, though once in a blue moon she has been known to wield a polearm. When not in the field she has been seen wearing very revealing clothing, typical to that a harlot would wear. =Personality= Tasandra is very good natured to those who do not cross her. She is however extremely intolerant of those who would walk over the "lesser" folk in the world. She has been known to go out of her way to help those in need, but unless you are a shirtless beggar do not expect her services for free. Due to her military training, Tas can sometimes seem a little harsher than most, and she is not afraid to speak her mind, but she also knows when and where to speak it. She follows her orders to a tee, and when not working for someone her agenda is that of a typical person, eat, drink, be and merry. Those that would find her in their bedchamber however would tell you she is a totally different person...and that is definitely not a bad thing. =History= Ever since Tasandra was born, she always looked up to her father. One day she came to him at the young age of 13, with a tear in her eye, asking her father if she could be a soldier like him. He simply chuckled to her and rubbed her head, before riding off to war. While her father was away, Tasandra practiced day in and day out to hone her skills as a warrior. She even grew a name for herself in the village due to her kind nature to help those in need. She even once walked in on a local tavern brawl and with her fighting skills managed to beat all of the offenders to a pulp, without wrecking the tavern. However, as the years passed, news of her father began to slow to a trickle, before it eventually stopped. She continued to train in hopes of when he returned he would see how well she adapted to the warriors lifestyle, and perhaps give her his blessing to join the militia. Also during this time, the local Mistress took a keen liking to Tasandra, due to her popularity with all the men in the village, and even some of the women. It didn't take long before the Mistress had acquired Tas as one of her Harlots. The people of the village who used the Mistress's services soon found that the stoic, single minded, warrior girl they had come to know was completely different in the bedchamber, and Tasandra quickly became the most popular girl in the village, and even attracted travelers to use her services. Despite her great success as a harlot, Tasandra never stopped her training to be a soldier. During the winter of her 17th birthday, a lone soldier from her fathers company returned to the village, badly wounded. As he recovered, he told the town of the grim fate he and the other men met, and how he was the only survivor. Hearing this, Tasandra quickly resigned her position as a harlot and went to the local militia captain, lied about her age, and enlisted. She rapidly rose through the ranks due to her eagerness to learn, her skill in battle, and her blood lust. Her kills alone were greater than half of the company combined. She quickly earned the nickname "The Bloody Angel" due to her great beauty and fearsome abilities. She served for 4 years before a Stygian slave company raided her camp while she was asleep. When she awoke she was stripped of her belongings, and her memory, and served for nearly 2 years as a harlot-slave, until she eventually found herself washed up on the shores of Tortage, her slave ship sunk in the watery depths, and her captors drowned. Her memory was still hazy to her, and she began living the life of a mercenary in the pirate town, selling her skills to the townsfolk and resistance members. She also remembered her time as a harlot, and when she wasn't off killing the local Picts, or raiding the Underhalls, she could be found working for the Mistress in the area. Her time in Tortage was well spent and she learned much about herself, and regained much of her skill, however with the Admiral overthrown and the Resistance successful, Tasandra now roams the rest of the world as a mercenary in an attempt to regain her abilities, and her memory, but that is not to say she has given up on being a harlot either, she just hasn't found a suitable Mistress who would accept her traveling ways. =Motto= "You will be required to do wrong no matter where you go. It is the basic condition of life, to be required to violate your own identity. At some time, every creature which lives must do so. It is the ultimate shadow, the defeat of creation; this is the curse at work, the curse that feeds on all life. Everywhere in the universe." =Comments= I play on MST, so I'm -2 hours from EST, -1 CST, and +1 PST, due to military job, have an odd schedule. work 4 on 4 off, 16 hour days. Feel free to edit this section and add any comments you have